


Accidentally Yours

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little revenge by Ichigo's cousin goes strangely awry and leaves an unsuspecting Byakuya pregnant with Ichigo's baby. As Ichigo prepares to enter an arranged marriage, shocking information stops the nuptials. But can anything Ichigo does win the heart of the stuffy and very proper Kuchiki Byakuya?...yaoi, mpreg Ichigo/Byakuya, Kurushimi/Tetsuya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Errant Hearts

(**AN** Shima Kurushimi appears courtesy of Shima-Taicho31 on FF!**)

Tetsuya stood silently in the dressing area of his bedroom, his blue eyes downcast and his mind focused on the steady sound of the rain falling outside. Koji smiled sympathetically as he dressed his unhappy cousin, and when Tetsuya finally stood with everything in place, the attendant laid a hand on his and captured his worried gaze.

"It will be all right, Tetsuya-san," he said, squeezing Tetsuya's hand gently, "I am sure when you tell him, Byakuya-sama will be reasonable. He loves you, and he wants, more than anything, for you to be happy."

"I know he does," Tetsuya answered in a dispirited tone, "but I also know that in the wake of the quincy war, there has been a new push to keep noble bloodlines pure. The elders are split on the subject, and while many support Byakuya-sama's opinion that powerful mixed bloods and commoners should be used to continue to strengthen the clan's bloodline, there is enough contention to..."

He paused as Byakuya's attendant entered the room.

"Tetsuya-san, Byakuya-sama is ready to see you now."

"Arigato, Torio," Tetsuya replied, falling in with him and leaving Koji looking sadly after them.

The two proceeded through the Kuchiki home's lovely, dark-paneled, inner walkway, past the portraits of the generations of handsome Kuchiki leaders, and the guest dining room and large ballroom. They slowed as they passed Byakuya's simply but elegantly decorated bedroom, and stepped down into the study, where the Kuchiki leader knelt at a small table.

"Sir, Tetsuya-san is here," announced the attendant.

"Thank you. Please leave us, Torio."

Tetsuya swallowed hard as the door to the room closed, leaving him alone with his elder cousin. He kept his gaze respectfully lowered, feeling somewhat grateful that the onus for beginning the likely uncomfortable discussion didn't lie with him, but his leader.

"You...understand why I summoned you here?" asked Byakuya.

Tetsuya raised his troubled eyes to meet his cousins, and was stricken by the regret he saw written in them.

"I understand," he answered softly, "Kuri-kuri-sama spoke to you, didn't he?"

"He did."

Tetsuya's lips trembled for a moment, then stiffened.

"You refused to allow him permission to marry me?" Tetsuya concluded.

Byakuya sighed.

"I had no choice. I am sorry," he apologized, reaching across the small table to take Tetsuya's hands, "Tetsuya, you know you are dear to me. Your happiness is very important to me."

"I know," Tetsuya whispered, his eyes filling with tears as the rain outside the room fell harder, "It can't be helped."

"No, I am afraid not. You know that the war split those who want to keep pure bloodlines and those who see the value in infusing our bloodline with that of powerful mixed bloods and commoners. What was once a manageable difference of opinion, has ballooned into political warfare. Our clan has long been more lenient in these cases, but we are the exception."

"B-but Kuri's clan is like ours," Tetsuya reasoned, "Shouldn't that matter too?"

"The elders on both sides agreed this match could fracture some important alliances and cause chaos in Central 46. You are aware that our representation in Central 46 is crucial, and it is based, not just on our clan's power, but how respected we are," Byakuya explained, "A marriage between you and Kurushimi would jeopardize both our clan's place and his. I know you don't want that to happen, Tetsuya."

"No," Tetsuya whispered, sniffing softly.

"Then, you understand why I had to refuse the match."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya released his cousin's hands and glanced out into the gardens for a moment. Then, he took a small silver charm from within his clothes and offered it to his cousin.

"I...won't ask you to stop seeing him, but there must be no children, Tetsuya. I am very, very sorry."

Unable to answer, Tetsuya simply nodded and accepted the token, placing it around his throat as his cousin watched. Byakuya reached out to touch his face, then froze as Tetsuya's flash step sounded and he disappeared from the room. Byakuya looked out the gardens doors, watching as his cousin fled into the rain, his heart aching and radiating with barely restrained anger.

_This is wrong. I know it is wrong and there is nothing I can do. The war didn't just damage our numbers, it damaged our perceptions and values to the point where I wonder what really matters anymore. Tetsuya and Kurushimi deserve to be happy, just like the rest of us. It shouldn't matter that Tetsuya's blood is mixed._

_It never once has mattered to me._

_I am so sorry, Tetsuya._

_Please forgive me._

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya ran blindly, fleeing into the gardens as the rain pounded down all around him, weighing down the petals of the flowers and bringing down scores of the spring blossoms. He vaulted the back fence, waving off his tall black stallion as the beast moved to follow him.

 _Please, let me be, Arashi_ , Tetsuya thought.

The stallion slowed and stopped, rain running down his proud face like tears and dripping off his sodden flanks and limp tail. He watched solemnly as Tetsuya flash stepped away down the forest path, heading for the waterfall and lake.

 _Be well, Master. Please don't cry_ , Arashi's wispy voice whispered into Tetsuya's tormented mind.

He continued to run down the muddy path, rain flinging off his fingertips and the ends of his long, raven black hair. He gathered himself as he approached the cliff over the lake, preparing to jump in and disappear beneath the surface, but was stopped as someone appeared in front of him.

Tetsuya sucked in a surprised breath and tried to stop his feet, but only slid on the mud. He crashed into the tall, caramel-skinned man who had stepped in front of him, and the two hurtled over the edge of the cliff and crashed gracelessly down into the water. The other man surfaced quickly and splashed around, laughing heartily and looking for Tetsuya.

"Tetsu-hana? Was this your way of saying hello to me?" he chuckled.

The only sound that reached him in reply was the splash of thick raindrops on the surface of the lake

"Tetsu-hana?" he called again.

He heard a little splashing sound near the base of the water and smiled slyly. He darted across the lake and swam under the heavy fall of water, emerging on the other side at the entrance to a small cave. Small kido lights had been lit and he spotted wet footprints leading inside. He climbed out of the water, shivering slightly at the cold, and headed deeper into the cave, where the air was warmed by the presence of a natural hot spring. The man slowed as he approached the spring, noting that Tetsuya was inside and ducked beneath the surface. He felt the other young man's riled reiatsu, and his smile faded.

"He said no, didn't he?" the man whispered to himself, "Well, we'll see about that."

He moved forward and slid down, catching his breath at the deep warmth, then turning his focus onto his miserable lover. Dropping down beneath the surface, he felt Tetsuya's power touch him, and found he could breathe in the bubbling water. His arms pulled Tetsuya close against him and his lips caressed Tetsuya's comfortingly.

Neither man said a word as they shed their clothing. letting the pieces float aimlessly in the spring while they held each other. The caramel-skinned man laid soft kisses along Tetsuya's neck and shoulder, rubbing his back and teasing the raised, pink nubs on his pale breasts until Tetsuya's blue eyes went hazy and he spread his thighs, lifting his hips wantonly. Kurushimi's brown hand slid downward, caressing his soft belly, then following the trail of fine black hairs to his enlarged and blushing erection. He pushed one warm finger into the puckered entrance, plunging it in deeply and stimulating his prostate as the two kissed more fervently. He added a second finger, thrusting and carefully stretching the somewhat damaged tissues. Tetsuya surrendered easily, laying back in the water as his lover's hands held onto his thighs and the darker man positioned himself began his entry.

_Kuri-kuri-sama..._

Tears still streaming, even under the water's surface, Tetsuya gazed up into Kuri's turquoise eyes and wrapped his legs tightly around his lover's slim waist. Kuri stood in the small spring, holding onto Tetsuya's soft bottom as the two writhed against each other. Kuri watched raptly as his thick member pushed deep into the lovely noble, then slid out again. He wiggled his hips, sliding in more insistently and grinding as he slid out again.

_You look brokenhearted, Tetsu-hana. I promise, I won't let you go. I will simply have to convince Byakurai to change his mind. And if he won't, I will change it for him._

He thrust harder, his hungry moans echoing in the cave and small tickles in his belly warning of approaching climax. His hands looped around Tetsuya's undulating torso, bringing him to the surface as Kuri released and filling the cave with Tetsuya's beautiful sounds of pleasure. Kuri started to speak, then noticed the charm hanging around his lover's neck. Scowling, he reached down and tried to break the clasp, then swore as his fingers were given a sharp shock.

"¿ _Que es esto_?" he asked sharply, " _This is no simple pregnancy charm, Tetsu-hana. Tell me what happened_."

Tetsuya slipped free of Kuri and settled on the stone seat in the hot spring, waiting as the Shima leader glared down at him, then joined him.

"What happened?" Kuri asked again, "Why are you wearing that...that insulting piece of metal! We use a protection charm. What? Is he that afraid I will do the obvious and impregnate you intentionally? He has to use this charm that he controls? _Bastardo_!"

"It isn't Byakuya-sama's fault," Tetsuya said, wiping the mingled water and tears out of his eyes, "He would have given us permission."

"Then, why didn't he?" Kuri shouted, "The man has no balls!"

"That's not true!" Tetsuya objected, "Byakuya-sama is just thinking of the need for what's left of the clans to stick together. You know he doesn't believe that the mixed-bloods like me are lesser. He...married a commoner."

"And yet, he won't let you marry me? It makes no sense! At least you have some noble blood! This is ridiculous. _Sus mayores pueden chupar mis testículos! Son cerdos, todos ellos! Chingados_!" (Your elders can suck my balls! They are pigs, all of them! Fuckers!)

"Kuri-kuri-sama, please calm down!" Tetsuya pleaded, backing away and watching his angry lover through frightened eyes.

Kuri realized at once the line he had stepped over and forced his burgeoning temper down.

" _Lo siento_ , Tetsu-hana," he said more calmly, "I know that my temper frightens you sometimes. But you must agree, they are being awful!"

"I do," Tetsuya agreed, blinking and shedding fresh tears, "but there isn't anything that Byakuya-sama can do right now. He will try to negotiate with them. Maybe if we are patient until things calm down..."

Kuri arched an eyebrow and Tetsuya smiled shyly, despite his tears.

"I am not a patient man, Tetsu-hana," Kuri said stiffly, "and, whether your cousin and your elders agree, I am going to make you my bride!"

"Please, Kuri, don't get him upset. You will only put him in a corner, and then we mightn't get to be together at all!"

"You listen to me," Kuri said, taking Tetsuya's hands and gripping them tightly, "We are going to be married, Tetsu-hana, no matter what anyone thinks, and we are going to fill Shima adobe with babies from floor to ceiling!"

"K-kuri!" Tetsuya managed, laughter taking over at his lover's emphatic pronouncement.

"Now, is Byakurai going to Ichibun's engagement party tonight?" asked Kuri.

"I think he'll make an appearance, but he isn't going to stay," Tetsuya answered, "He and Ichigo have a rather complicated friendship and he wants to honor it, but doesn't want to be part of a...an...ah..."

"A wild party?" Kuri finished.

"Y-yes," Tetsuya agreed, "He and I are going together, and he'll leave after he gives Ichigo his gift."

"Hmm," Kuri said, nodding, "That could work."

"What do you mean?" Tetsuya asked, "Kuri, you aren't going to do anything bad, are you?"

"I don't know," Kuri said, smirking, "That depends on how reasonable Byakurai is when I talk to him."

"Kuri!"

"Go on back now. He's probably looking for you to grovel for your forgiveness for being such an asshole."

"I told you it isn't his fault, Kuri!" Tetsuya objected.

"Go, Tetsu-hana," Kuri repeated, "Just trust me. I will take care of everything."

"Yes," said Tetsuya, looking up at his lover and shaking his head, "That's what I'm afraid of."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sat quietly on his bed, looking out the window into the gardens of the Shiba estate, his brown eyes as stormy as the weather.

"Cheer up, will you?" Renji urged him, "It's not the end of the world, getting married. Your folks weren't in love when they got together, right? They sort of had to get together, and it worked out, didn't it?"

"Nii-sama told me that his parents were arranged," Rukia added.

"Byakuya wasn't," Ichigo said shortly.

"Well," Rukia sighed, "you know it's because of the war. Although Nii-sama and his father and grandfather did a lot to soften the elders' attitudes towards marriage rules, the quincy war put a strain on everyone, and it's made the elders act more traditionally. They're even pressuring Nii-sama to get married."

"They're pressuring him," Ichigo grumbled, "but they're still not arranging him. I'd like to see your elders try to force him to marry who they choose!"

"Your elders are just more insistent because the Shiba clan just got unbanished, and got their status as a great clan back. They're under pressure to look good, so that they don't get in trouble with Central 46 again," Rukia surmised.

"Great, let those assholes go get married and leave me the hell alone!" Ichigo complained, "I'm not old enough for this. I should be home in the living world thinking about going to college, not here, being told who to marry and when!"

"It's a big adjustment," Renji agreed, "but hey, you're going to have a big, fun bachelor party tonight and there's always your wedding night to think about. C'mon, a pretty girl you can do anything with and not get in trouble."

" _Baka_ , that's no incentive at all to a guy who's gay!" snapped the furious Shiba heir, "I've only ever liked a guy that way, even if I never did anything about it."

"I think it's cute you liked Nii-sama for all of that time, and he wouldn't give you the time of day!" snickered Rukia.

"Hey, be nice," Renji chided her, "Taicho likes Ichigo...just not in a sexual way."

"I don't think he likes me," Ichigo sighed, "When I confessed to him that I didn't want to marry Yukihana Eri, he just said I was being childish and that a future clan leader should do what's best for his clan. I guess that's why he defied the Kuchiki elders and married Hisana."

"Things were different before the quincy war," Rukia insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all. There really isn't anything left to say. So, why don't you guys get outta here."

"Why, you wanna sulk for a while?" Renji said, scowling, "It's not going to make you feel better or make you any less getting married, so shut up and get ready for the party. We'll play some games, dance and get so drunk you'll forget being pissed about the arranging."

"Maybe until the wedding," Ichigo sighed, "Then...reality hits. I'm going to be married and making babies for the clan."

"Well, at least you don't have to have the babies," Renji laughed.

"Yeah, it's good to be the guy in this," Ichigo admitted, "I feel sorry for Eri."

"It's a good thing you weren't matched with a male heir from our clan," Rukia chuckled, "Since we're higher status right now, you'd have to have the baby."

"What? Me? I'm a guy!" Ichigo objected.

Rukia and Renji exchanged curious glances.

"What?" Ichigo asked again, "Why are you looking like that?"

"W-well," said Rukia, "Renji and I were surprised you didn't know that noble males with strong resonance can carry babies too."

"They can?" Ichigo asked, blinking in surprise.

"Mmhmm," Rukia confirmed, "If you and Nii-sama got married, he might be able to get you pregnant."

"Or you could get him knocked up!" Renji giggled, "I think he'd kill you!"

"Shut up, you fool!" Rukia huffed, "Because they were banished, our clan has higher status. Besides, Nii-sama is a leader and Ichigo is an heir. Nii-sama wouldn't have the baby, Ichigo obviously would!"

"Whoa!" Ichigo mused, his eyes crossing as an image of such a thing flashed in his mind, "I-I don't think I'd ever be able to do something like that."

"Your mom did," Renji said, frowning and crossing his arms, "Are you saying you'd be too scared to have a baby?"

"It doesn't matter what I think about that," Ichigo snapped, "I'm not having a baby with Byakuya, I'm getting Eri pregnant! Now, shut up and leave me alone. I have to do some things before the bachelor party."

"Yeah, like cry himself to sleep," Rukia whispered.

"Get the hell out!" Ichigo shouted, throwing a pillow at the two.

"Fine, we're going," Renji said, scowling, "See if we come to cheer you up again..."

"Cheer me up?" Ichigo mused as the two stomped away, "They just made me feel worse."

He turned back to look out the window at the rain.

"Guys getting pregnant? What kinda bullshit is that? I think they were having some fun with me."

"Ichibun," said a deep, male voice from the doorway.

The ginger-haired heir turned to greet his darker-skinned cousin.

"Hey Kuri. What's going on?"

"I am here early to help get you into a good mood," Kuri informed him.

"Good, maybe you'll do better than Rukia and Renji. I feel worse after talking to them."

He glanced curiously at a package in his cousin's hands.

"What's that?"

Kuri grinned.

"It's your gift, of course."

"Oh, thanks," Ichigo answered, "You can put it over there on the desk with the others."

Kuri set the package on the desk, missing entirely the small bottle that dropped out of his sleeve and landed among the gifts.

"Come on now, Ichi-bun," he cajoled his unhappy cousin, "We've both had a hard day. I brought tequila for the party. Why don't we go and get warmed up?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said, considering, "I really don't feel up to a party at all."

"That's okay," Kuri laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "We can still get drunk and you can cry on my shoulder, okay?"

"Whatever..." Ichigo said, shaking his head resignedly, "Come on, let's go."

"I'll have you cheered up in no time," Kuri promised, "Come, we'll play a joke on anyone you want. I have a little love potion here..."

"Kuri, that's awful!" Ichigo laughed, in spite of his melancholy.

"We should use it on Byakurai, the little coward...see how he likes people messing with his love life!"

Ichigo's face reflected sudden understanding.

"Oh...he told you and Tetsuya you can't get married?"

"Can't get married...can't make babies," Kuri said, searching his sleeves.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me guys here could make babies!" Ichigo complained.

"Well, you knew my late spouse, Hideaki died in childbirth," Kuri reminded him.

"He died having a baby?" Ichigo asked, looking confused, "I didn't know! I never knew guys could have a baby together here!"

"Well, they can," Kuri said, scowling, "Shit, I know I brought that love potion. I want to slip it into Byakurai's drink and watch him pine after the first person he sees!"

"A love potion? Really?" Ichigo snorted, "Kuri, that's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Kuri insisted, "It was made by an actual witch in the Rukongai...a friendly one. It won't hurt him..."

"Forget it. You're not drugging Byakuya," Ichigo chided his cousin, "He probably won't show up anyway, and if he does, he wouldn't be drinking with me. He hardly notices me, except when I get on his nerves."

"It means he likes you," Kuri said, smirking, "You should have gone after him."

"Great, he likes me," Ichigo sighed, "A lot of good it does when I have to marry someone else."

"I could go and buy another gag potion," Kuri offered.

"No, that's okay," Ichigo chuckled, "You cheered me up already. Come on. The guests will be here soon."


	2. Drops of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuri's plans go delightfully awry...

"Are you feeling better now?" Kuri shouted over the loud music, "We could dance some more if you want. My Tetsu-hana hasn't arrived yet."

"That's okay. I'm fine," Ichigo yelled back, putting his aching feet up on the table in front of the sofa they sat on, "I'm stuffed on sweets and I think my feet are about to fall off if I dance anymore."

"Eh, you're no fun," Kuri sighed, looking at his watch.

Ichigo noted the gesture and shook his head.

"I told you Byakuya wouldn't come," he said saucily, "Pay up now."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Kuri answered, scowling, "The night is young. Byakurai will come. I just wish when he did, we could slip him that love potion I lost somewhere. Damn, that was kind of expensive too..."

"Would you forget about that?" Ichigo said dismissively, "You're just mad at him for not letting you marry Tetsuya."

"He's a damned hypocrite after marrying a girl with no noble blood. Tetsu-hana is a beauty...a beauty!" Kuri said, his words slurring slightly, "Those elders who are putting the pressure on Byakurai to treat him that way are the same ones my Tetsu-hana protected and fought for during the quincy war. He would have been better off throwing those bastards to the quincies!"

"Calm down, okay? People are going to hear you," Ichigo said, looking over his shoulder.

"What do I care if they do? Byakurai is bending over backwards, jumping hoops..."

"That's jumping through hoops," Ichigo snickered, taking Kuri's drink away.

"Give it back, _pendejo_!" (Jackass/Asshole)

"I think you've had enough, cousin," Ichigo said, shaking his head.

"What's enough when the love of your life can't be married to you?" Kuri complained.

"Well, you told me that Byakuya didn't say you couldn't see each other or...you know. Just no babies, right?"

Kuri gave him a deeply offended look.

" _Bastardo_ , you think I would dishonor that _joven Hermosa_ by taking him to bed like a whore and never marrying him? You insult me!"

"Hey, Kuri, take it easy," Ichigo soothed him, "I didn't mean it like that. I know you respect Tetsuya more than that, okay?"

"Tetsu-hana is inside my heart," Kuri fumed, laying a hand on his chest, "The next time I see him, I am taking him into the Rukongai and I'll marry him anyway!"

"Hold on, big fella," Ichigo said, grabbing his inebriated cousin's shirt in front, "Don't go off and do anything stupid that Byakuya will kill you for. I like you. I wanna keep you alive, you know."

"It's not being alive if I can't marry Tetsu-hana honorably," Kuri sighed, dropping back down onto the sofa.

"Well, not being married but being able to fall in love is better than being forced to marry someone you'll never love, isn't it?" Ichigo said unhappily.

Kuri paused and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Ichibun," he said penitently, "You are right. At least Tetsu-hana and I were given the chance to fall in love. But...maybe you will be too. You don't know what will happen."

"Yeah I do. I'm going to marry Eri and get her pregnant, and maybe we'll be friends. But I am never going to love her."

Kuri blinked and frowned, trying to think of something to say, then was suddenly distracted as he spotted Byakuya entering the room, alongside his pale and solemn looking cousin.

"Man, Tetsuya looks bad," Ichigo mused, "You'd better go and cheer him up. I'll distract Byakuya."

The two crossed the room and stopped in front of the two Kuchikis.

"Hi Byakuya. Hi Tetsuya," Ichigo greeted them, shouting over the music, "Thanks for coming."

"I won't be staying," Byakuya said, starting to hand Ichigo his gift, "but..."

"Hang on," Ichigo said, winking at Kuri, "I can't hear a thing. Come on."

Kuri stole Tetsuya from Byakuya's side, exchanging kisses with him as the two headed for the dance floor, while Ichigo led Byakuya down the hallway, to his bedroom. The two walked inside and Byakuya set his gift down on Ichigo's desk with the others that had been placed there.

"Good," Ichigo sighed, closing the door to shut out the noise, "We can hear each other now."

"Not that there is much to say," Byakuya said solemnly, "I would offer you congratulations, but you made it quite clear the last time we spoke that you are not happy about the wedding, so perhaps I should just wish you well."

"Thanks," Ichigo said softly, warmth blossoming on his cheeks, "Eri and I are going to need those good wishes. Neither of us are happy about this. But like you said, I have to just deal with it for the good of my clan, right?"

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, his frown deepening, "I also wanted to apologize for my shortness with you. You deserve more sympathy, not having been raised in Soul Society or nobility and suddenly having all of this thrust upon you."

"Yeah, it seems like there are consequences for saving everyone. I could just ask Tetsuya about that, huh."

Ichigo's eyes softened and he paused, staring at the look of torment that flashed on Byakuya's fine features, then disappeared as quickly.

"S-sorry," he apologized, "It's the tequila Kuri gave me. Maybe we should have a little tea."

"If you wish."

Ichigo left the room for a moment, then returned a short time later with two cups of hot green tea. He handed one to Byakuya, who accepted it and took a sip.

"Thank you."

"Wait, it needs a little sweetener," Ichigo cautioned him, "It's on the desk, near the presents."

Byakuya turned aside for a moment, searching the desk and picking up a little red bottle. He took the lid off and placed two drops in each of their cups.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, sipping at his tea and watching as Byakuya did the same, It was nice of you to come by, Byakuya. I know you don't really like noisy, casual parties like this."

"It was only proper to come and wish you well," Byakuya said stoically, "and I do feel badly about chiding you before."

"It's okay. I do have to get used to being a noble and an heir. It's kind of weird, but I'm doing all right. It's just strange to think of..."

He paused for a moment as feeling of light-headedness came over him and squinted his eyes curiously as he noticed Byakuya acting the same.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?" Byakuya's garbled voice asked, "You've...had too much to drink?"

"I was about to ask if you were all right," Ichigo said, shaking his head, then swaying dangerously, "Oh man, I feel...really strange."

"I feel off as well," Byakuya confessed.

"I should get Toshi," Ichigo managed, starting past the likewise swaying noble.

He bumped into Byakuya as he tried to go by him, and the two collapsed awkwardly onto the bed. Ichigo waited for Byakuya to say something, then noticed him looking through much softer and more affectionate eyes.

"B-byakuya?" Ichigo mumbled.

Byakuya gazed back at him wordlessly, reaching out and tracing the curve of his cheek. He blinked and only made his eyes blur more.

 _What's happening_? he wondered as Byakuya's face seemed to get closer and the sakura scent around him teased Ichigo mercilessly.

He groaned as very soft lips brushed teasingly against his, then nearly melted inside as those perfect lips pressed harder against him, kissing him into senselessness. Encouraged, Ichigo climbed on top of Byakuya, kissing him back enthusiastically as their hands fumbled clumsily with their clothing. In moments, they were freed and they pressed their naked bodies together and kissed harder. Byakuya flinched as something hot and inflamed touched his thigh. He hesitated for a moment, then shifted and parted them to allow Ichigo entry.

Ichigo would have been stunned and could never have taken such an offer, but his mind muddled and his body down to instinct, he shifted and positioned himself, earning a gasp of discomfort from the Kuchiki leader as Byakuya's body was clumsily breached. Ichigo blinked and looked at him through hazy eyes, aware he'd done something wrong, but unsure what. Byakuya took several panting breaths of recovery, then moved his hips and groaned heatedly. The sound traveled through Ichigo's ears and straight down to his hungry groin. He moved with Byakuya, pressing his ear close to those petal soft lips and drinking in Byakuya's sounds of mingled pain and rising pleasure as he thrust his swollen cock in deep, then pulled back, moaning heatedly as the tight ring of Byakuya's entrance teased the sensitive tip of his slick penis. His head turned and he sank into that sweet, pouting mouth, devouring every inch as their bodies writhed wildly against each other's. Ichigo heard Byakuya make a deeper, more erotic sound, and he thrashed around, giving a howl of delight that sent Ichigo into heavy spasms of intense pleasure. He collapsed onto Byakuya's chest, licking the Kuchiki leader's flushed lips and lightly caressing his face and hair. Byakuya's fingers sank into his hair, making him flinch and grunt as the noble forced him down to lick the spatters of white fluid from his soft belly. They kissed several more times, Byakuya's hungry tongue lathing over Ichigo's flushed lips.

The two drifted off for several minutes, before waking to renewed lust. Still engaged from their first joining, the two locked deeply glazed eyes and thrust roughly against each other. They rolled over and Byakuya lifted himself away, holding onto Ichigo's naked shoulders as the younger man bucked and howled underneath him, forcing himself in as deeply as he could. Overwhelmed by the beauty of the raven-haired man dancing atop his body, Ichigo turned suddenly and threw Byakuya down onto his belly, entering him enthusiastically from behind and ramming his hardness in from behind, dragging gasps and groans from deep in the noble's throat. Powerful twinges tickled his insides at the sight of Byakuya, naked and spread out on the bed, his silken hair fluttering with their movements. Pale, graceful fingers clawed at the bedding and Byakuya loosed an unholy scream as the two climaxed together. Ichigo fell down onto the paler man's back, kissing and biting the back of his neck affectionately.

They dropped off to sleep again, repeating their unplanned coitus five times before Byakuya fell out of the bed and seemed to realize that something seemed out of place. He staggered to his feet, blinking dizzily. Spotting his clothing, he wrangled his things back into place and stumbled out of the bedroom.

The music blared loudly around him, so loudly it made him groan and cover his ears. He caught a glimpse of Tetsuya and Kuri, smiling and slow dancing. A flicker of guilt touching his insides, sending him fleeing down the hallway and staggering home. He waved off his attendant as he entered his bedroom and started to fall down on the bed. To his surprise, he felt something hard in his pocket, and removed the offending item, frowning and wondering how a bottle of sweetener had ended up in his clothing.

_I don't remember that being there..._

He frowned, trying to remember where he had been and only muddling his mind even more.

_I need sleep badly._

He let his clothes fall off and burrowed into the covers, then flinched at an uncomfortable ache in his bottom. He felt something leak onto his thigh and made a sound of disgust. Climbing out of bed, he moved on rubbery legs to the shower, where he washed away the offending moisture and soothed his body with warm, pleasantly scented oils. He finished his shower and returned to the bed, where he quickly dropped off and slept late into the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo swallowed and found his throat was uncomfortably dry and his head ached badly.

"Ugh..." he grunted, forcing his eyes open, then squinting at the brightness coming in through the window, "Oh man..."

"Good morning, Ichigo-sama," his attendant greeted him.

"T-toshi?" Ichigo mumbled, "Is the party over? How long was I sleeping?"

"It's almost noon," Toshi chuckled, "The party ended around two this morning. Several of your friends wanted to say goodnight, but I came in and found you were asleep."

He handed the hung over Shiba heir a cup of tea and watched as Ichigo made a face and started to hand it back.

"No offense, but I just can't," Ichigo apologized, "I feel like throwing up. I guess I had more to drink than I should have."

"Then, you should drink that," Toshi insisted, "It's an herbal remedy. It really helps."

Ichigo grimaced and took a sip, then felt relief blossom quickly in his insides.

"So, how did your talk with Kuchiki taicho go?" Toshi asked conversationally.

"I guess not that well," Ichigo giggled, blushing, "I think I passed out before we talked about anything and he just left. Probably offended him. I'll have to go by Kuchiki Manor and apologize. I hope he's not real mad about it."

"I think he understands your melancholy, sir."

"Yeah, maybe," Ichigo sighed, climbing out of bed and moving into the dressing area.

He stood quietly as Toshi dressed him, feeling thankful for having a light schedule and no appearances before his wife-to-be or the clan elders. He managed a small meal, then spent several hours with the wedding planners, before escaping into the gardens, where he slowly walked the quiet trails, enjoying the peace and calm. Hearing voices ahead of him, he paused, trying to decide whether or not to interrupt the two who were ahead of him.

"I shouldn't have stayed last night," Tetsuya said anxiously, "Just because Byakuya-sama is purposely not making an issue of us still seeing each other, we don't want to be inciting gossip by being so obvious."

"I think everybody already knows we are seeing each other, Tetsu-hana, and they probably know why we haven't announced an engagement yet. It's obvious whether or not we mean for it to be. And I don't feel like losing you. You aren't going to walk away from me, just because Byakurai says so, are you?"

Tetsuya shivered inwardly at the suggestion.

"No. I am fine with following the rules and traditions of the family to a point, but I am not going to lose you, simply because the elders say I'm not worthy of you."

Kuri smiled and caressed Tetsuya's cheek affectionately.

"I think those old fools are not worthy of you, _mi corazòn_. You follow their rules and protect their lives and their families, and they have the audacity to spit in your face like this. And as much respect as I have for Byakurai, he will not stand up to them."

"Byakuya-sama would usually stand up for us against them," Tetsuya argued gently, "but he is facing a terribly divided council in the aftermath of the worst war our people have ever faced. And he isn't just having to make decisions that affect you and me. The elders are putting heavy pressure on him for an heir. Byakuya-sama confessed to me, he is going to have to choose someone to marry, but since Hisana-sama passed away, he's only ever even felt attracted to Ichigo. He might have chosen Ichigo, if he wasn't an heir, and already arranged in a marriage."

"You should just have let me tell him ages ago," Kuri sighed, "I think he and Byakurai would at least get to be happy if they had each other."

Tetsuya made a soft sound of amusement.

"I thought you were angry with my cousin," he mused, hugging the Shima leader tightly, "Weren't you the one parading about last night and threatening to give him a love potion?"

"It was a good idea," Kuri snickered.

"It was a terrible idea," Tetsuya laughed.

"I just wonder where that damned bottle went. I looked everywhere for it," Kuri complained.

"Well, I am glad you didn't find it. I wonder, though, if you mistook it for a flask of your own spirits and drank it by mistake. Kuri-kuri-sama was...very amorous last night," Tetsuya said, blushing.

"What can I say, Tetsu-hana?" Kuri said, seeking Tetsuya's soft lips, then kissing his way along the fine skin of his lover's pale throat, "You inspire me."

"I love you."

Kuri smiled and closed his eyes, burying his handsome face in Tetsuya's warm shoulder.

"We should just run away together and elope."

"No," Tetsuya said firmly, "When you and I are married, it will be with our families' blessings, and with all of them around us. You know that's the only right way."

"I know, but I am hung over and still angry, Tetsu-hana. I don't know what to do to stop being angry. It drives me mad that we can't be together honorably. I am almost to the point of forgetting honor and..."

"But you won't," Tetsuya insisted, "You know we would never be happy, being away from the people we love. And you are a respected taicho and leader."

"I don't know how respected I am if I can't choose my bride."

"You're highly respected. That's why the elders of our clans think you should be with someone of proper blood and power."

"Then, I don't care so much about being respected," Kuri grumbled.

"That's not true. You and your family are finally being recognized for their greatness. You won't do anything to interfere with that. You shouldn't. So, we will find ways to be together without getting married...for now," Tetsuya said firmly, "We won't be giving up, but I won't have you losing other things that matter to you as sacrifices for us being married."

"You're going to just live in sin with me, eh?"

"I am just giving you all of my love and hoping that things will shift in our favor. As soon as they do, I will happily marry you, Kuri."

"Good," Kuri answered, calming, "But let's go. I need some of Deripie's remedy. I have an awful headache."

"I also know something that is good for your headache," Tetsuya said seductively.

"Do you?" Kuri said coyly, leaning forward to kiss him again, "So, give it to me, love."

Tetsuya leaned back, avoiding his kiss and smirking at him, "When we get back to Shima adobe."

"You shouldn't tease me like that, Tetsu-hana," Kuri warned him, smirking back, "We might not make it back before I have to take you down and make love to you."

"That's okay," Tetsuya said as Arashi appeared out of the brush and the two mounted him, "I know some pretty secluded places on the way..."

Ichigo smiled despite his melancholy, watching the two ride away as he reconsidered their words.

_So, Byakuya likes me that way?_

_Or he did, at least._

_But that's Byakuya for you. He never tells you anything. He probably wouldn't ever admit it. He's pretty stubborn._

Ichigo thought for a moment longer, then walked back through the gardens and left the Shiba estate, headed for Kuchiki Manor.


	3. The Love Wheel Spins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuri's concoction continues to cause mischief!

Kuchiki Torio watched with a sympathetic expression as the Byakuya left his bedroom wearing a deeper frown than usual, and headed for solitude in his study. The attendant paused and shook his head, then set about cleaning up the bedroom, putting the used clothing in a hamper to go off to the laundry, hanging up freshly cleaned items, then looking around for anything that might be out of place. Spotting a little red bottle on the nightstand, he picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. He left the bedroom and walked out into the hallway, where he found a familiar young sixth division soldier, waiting outside Byakuya's study.

"Good morning, Rikichi-san," he greeted the youth.

"Hi Torio-san," Rikichi answered, smiling cheerfully.

"What are you waiting for?" Torio asked, "You are here to see Byakuya-sama?"

"Kuchiki taicho is talking to someone and said it will be a long time. He said I should go and ask for tea, but no one was around."

"Oh, I'll have tea with you. I have a little break right now."

He led Rikichi to the kitchen, where the housekeeper was preparing lunch.

"Hello, Rikichi-chan," the housekeeper greeted Rikichi.

"Hi Matsuko-san," Rikichi replied politely.

"Help yourselves to the food over there, and there is tea. You'll need to eat in the little dining area. Kuchiki taicho has an important guest."

"Or we could eat in my room," Torio suggested, "It's more out of the way, so we could relax a little more."

"Sounds good to me," Rikichi said agreeably as Torio filled a tray with their food and tea, and the two headed down the hallway.

They entered Torio's bedroom and closed the door behind them, then knelt on soft pillows at the low table in the room and started to eat.

"Is there sweetener for the tea?" Rikichi asked, studying the tray.

"Oh! It's here," Torio said, taking the little bottle out of his pocket.

He placed two drops in each cup of tea, then set the bottle on the tray. The two consumed their meal, pausing to talk and take sips of the tea. After several minutes, Rikichi swayed slightly and put a hand to his forehead.

"Are you all right?" Torio asked, blinking and finding his eyes didn't want to focus properly.

"I...feel a little dizzy," Rikichi confessed.

"I feel a little strange too," Torio agreed, "We should lie down. Maybe we're getting a fever."

"I don't feel hot," Rikichi said, touching his face.

He paused and giggled at what he had said, exchanging glances with Torio, who started giggling too. Torio reached for his teacup and fell onto the floor.

"Oh, are you all right?" Rikichi asked worriedly, "Did you hit your head?"

Torio rubbed a sore spot and got back in the bed.

"Ow-w...!" he complained.

"Let me see," Rikichi requested, "I know some healing."

He leaned over and studied the little bump.

"It's okay. It's just a little bump."

He rubbed the bump lightly, then blinked, refocused and kissed the top of Torio's aching head. Torio froze for a moment as Rikichi's sweet, youthful scent mingled with his, and he felt the other young man's lips touch the bump on his head. He turned his head, starting to say something, then felt Rikichi's body crash into his, and the two fell down on the bed, kissing and touching each other enthusiastically.

The two rolled one way on the bed, then the other, tugging each other's clothes off and tossing them haphazardly around the room. Gaining the upper position, Torio coaxed Rikichi's thighs apart, then hastily dampened his fingers with saliva and pushed one into the younger Shinigami's entrance.

"Ah!" Rikichi gasped, trembling and opening his legs wider, then lifting his hips to deepen the contact, "Oh! Oh, Torio-san! P-please, it feels so g-good!"

Torio added a second finger and bent forward, sucking Rikichi's blushing length into his mouth and teasing it shamelessly with his tongue.

"T-torio-san! Ungh...oh, are you...? Are you going to...?"

He panted in relief as Rikichi surrendered easily to his entry, and the two immediately began to writhe wildly against each other. He sucked in a sharp breath and covered Rikichi's mouth, freezing them and holding them still as someone passed by in the hallway, then the two returned to thrusting forcefully against each other. Rikichi clenched at the older youth's shoulders, opening his mouth into a helpless cry of pleasure that Torio devoured in a long, hot kiss, as the two descended into a fit of heavy shudders that left them sweaty and warmly sated. Someone tapped on the door and Rikichi dove behind the other young man.

"Y-yes?" Torio managed.

"I am leaving for a while to do some shopping," Matsuko said through the door, "Byakuya-sama and his company are having lunch outside. He said to tell you that he will not need you until tea later this afternoon."

"O-okay!"

He waited until the housekeeper's footsteps died away, then smiled playfully and pounced on Rikichi, trapping the other youth on his belly and lying along his back.

"You aren't getting away from me, Rikichi-san!" Torio laughed, teasing his erect penis into the slicked entrance, then kissing Rikichi on the back of the neck.

"I don't want to get away," Rikichi panted, "Nobody ever did this to me before. I like it. I just didn't want to get in trouble."

"Oh!" Torio gasped, straightening for a moment.

The two youths exchanged barely cognizant glances and giggled together at the unintended joke. They fell down in a tangle, writhing and thrusting until Rikichi loosed a genuine howl and Torio clapped a hand over his mouth. The two froze, listening, then giggled some more as they realized no one had heard. They collapsed and dropped off to sleep together, neither moving until Matsuko's footsteps later sounded in the hallway, and the two woke and sat up, facing each other, with no memory of how they had ended up in bed together.

"Torio-san?" Matsuko called softly, tapping on the door, "It is almost time to take Byakuya-sama his tea."

"Coming, Matsuko-san!" Torio called back, hastily grabbing his clothes and starting to dress.

"What happened, Torio-san?" Rikichi whispered, all too aware of the strange dampness between his thighs.

"I-I don't know exactly, but it looks like we...we..."

"But why?" asked Rikichi, "I don't remember us deciding to. Do you even like me?"

"Of course I like you!" Torio chuckled, kissing him on the cheek, "I was just too afraid you might not like me back."

"I thought that about you!" Rikichi giggled.

"I don't know what kind of tea we had, but I think we got drunk on it," Torio concluded.

"They won't use that tea for Kuchiki taicho, will they?" Rikichi asked, looking alarmed.

"No, he only likes one kind of tea, and I know that wasn't it," Torio assured him, "I have to go, but...w-would you come back and sleep over tonight with me?"

Rikichi blushed brightly and nodded, holding his clothes tightly to his chest, but couldn't say a word.

"You're cute, Rikichi-san!" Torio laughed, kissing him again, then grabbing the food tray and hurrying out to the kitchen.

"The tea is over there," Matsuko said, not looking up from the food she was preparing, "And take a second setting. Ichigo-sama just arrived."

"Hai!" Torio said, grabbing the sweetener from his and Rikichi's tray and setting it on the one for Byakuya and Ichigo.

He added a second teacup, then carried the tea service out to the little teahouse, where Byakuya knelt at a small table, across from the Shiba heir.

"Thank you, Torio," Byakuya said, excusing the young man, "That will be all."

Ichigo smiled and poured a measure of tea into Byakuya's cup, then the Kuchiki leader did the same for him.

"You seemed like you had something you wanted to say to me," Byakuya remembered, placing two drops of sweetener in each cup, "Why did you come to see me?"

"Eh, w-well," Ichigo stammered uncertainly, pausing to take a sip of his tea, "Wow, Matsuko really makes good tea."

"It is the same that they serve to me every day," Byakuya said, his frown deepening as he sipped at his own cup, "You've had it here before. You are stalling, Ichigo. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Ichigo assured him, "I just...I felt bad because you came to the party last night and we were talking, and I guess I'd had too much to drink and I passed out on you. It was rude."

Byakuya's frown deepened even more.

_I don't remember what happened. I just remember giving him his gift...but...in the interest of not being rude, I should pretend I remember._

"I hope you're not mad."

"I am not angry," Byakuya assured him, "and you are here. If you want to talk to me, you are welcome to do so."

"Well, first off, thanks for the tea set. I showed it to Eri earlier, and she really liked it. She said that you have an amazing talent for always giving people the right thing."

Byakuya blinked slowly, his mind having trouble following the conversation and his eyes focusing on Ichigo's moving lips. He felt a little tickle in his insides and leaned forward slightly. He was surprised to see that Ichigo was leaning forward too. Their faces moved closer together and they suddenly met in the middle in a spellbinding kiss.

"Wh-what's happening?" Ichigo whispered, running his tongue hungrily along Byakuya's sweet lips, then plunging inside for another long, ecstatic kiss.

"I don't know," Byakuya confessed his mind going hazy, "I just want you so badly, Ichigo!"

"I want you too!"

"B-but you're getting married, aren't you?" Byakuya mused.

"N-no! I don't wanna get married to anyone...anyone but you!"

He dove across the table, scattering the tea service and taking Byakuya down onto a pile of pillows on the tea room floor. The two tore at each other's clothing, quickly baring each other and only making a perfunctory attempt at preparation before they were joined and undulating wildly, not noticing at all the stunned attendant who witnessed the onset of their copulation. Torio bit his lip gently and slid the tea room door closed, then cleared his throat softly and moved a respectful distance away. He waited quietly in the gardens until he saw Ichigo stagger out of the tea room and flash step away.

"Byakuya-sama?" he called softly, stepping into the tea room after he was sure Ichigo was gone.

Byakuya laid, curled amongst a large pile of pillows with his clothes in disarray and sleeping deeply. Well aware such a thing could result in a scandal, Torio carefully set his clothing back in place and cleaned up the spilled tea and scattered tea set. Glancing back curiously at his leader, he sighed and shook his head in confusion, opting to simply let Byakuya decide if he wished to explain at some point. He carried the tea service back to the main house, leaving Byakuya to sleep in peace.

Byakuya woke several hours later to the sound of the breeze rushing through the sakura branches outside the teahouse. He opened his eyes and looked around, making a sound of surprise and confusion at finding himself in the teahouse and with only a vague memory of Ichigo being there, and them having tea.

_I must have fallen asleep here after he left...whenever that was._

Byakuya stretched and yawned, then climbed out of the pile of pillows and walked out into the gardens, where he found Torio feeding the koi in a nearby pond. He started to speak, then paused and scowled at the flickers of riled reiatsu coming from Tetsuya's bedroom. Torio cleared his throat softly.

"Eh...good afternoon, Byakuya-sama," he greeted the Kuchiki leader awkwardly, "Tetsuya-san will be checking in with you shortly. He um...is having tea with..."

"Shima Kurushimi," Byakuya sighed, turning away, "I see that. I am going for a walk."

He left Torio to continue his work and walked out onto the forest trail, moving slowly through the trees as their branches waved gently about, dropping blossoms in slow swirls. It should have been soothing, but he found the motion gave him an unusual nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He breathed slowly, and paused to pick a sprig of fresh peppermint, which he savored as he continued towards the waterfall and lake. By the time he reached the lake, the nausea had become overwhelming. He reached the edge of the cliff and dropped to his knees, emptying his stomach violently into the bushes.

Byakuya closed his eyes tightly against the dizziness that swept over him as sweat broke out on his forehead and he began to sway. A moment later, he collapsed at the edge of the cliff. For a time, everything went dark and quiet.

The fog in Byakuya's mind drifted around him for what might have been hours before it began to retreat, and he heard Torio's worried voice.

"Is he going to be all right, Michio-san?" Torio pleaded, "I found him out cold, and that was twice today! I found him in the teahouse earlier, but I thought he was just sleeping, so I didn't bother him. Then, when he walked out to the waterfall, I felt a disturbance in his reiatsu."

"There was no disturbance like that the first time you found him?"

"N-no," Torio reported, "He was probably asleep, but maybe he was already feeling poorly. I don't know!"

"Wh-what is all of the noise?" Byakuya whispered sleepily.

"Byakuya-sama!" Torio exlaimed.

Byakuya opened his eyes and found himself tucked into his own bed and surrounded by a panicked looking Torio, as well as the clan healer, Tetsuya and Kurushimi. He scowled at the Shima leader, but quickly turned his attention to the healer.

"What happened?" he asked drowsily, "Was I ill?"

"You seemed very ill," Torio explained, "I felt a strange disturbance in your reiatsu and rushed out to find you had been sick and lost consciousness!"

"I told you all that he is going to be all right," Michio said calmly, "Byakuya-sama only has low reiatsu. I have infused him and he has stabilized. He just needs to rest and, when he feels well enough, eat something. And I would suggest some soothing tea."

"We'll need more sweetener," Tetsuya informed the others, "There was a bottle of it on the tray Kuri and I shared, but...somehow while we were...eh, distracted, it seems to have been misplaced."

No one noticed how the Shima leader blinked at the explanation, then averted his eyes briefly. His fingers touched the little bottle in his pocket.

_I need to get this out of here now. The shit is going to be hitting the fan soon. Oh my god! I wonder how many people here had tea with that 'sweetener' today!_

Sweat broke out on his forehead and he wiped it away, smiling as Tetsuya looked over at him and felt his face.

"Kuri-kuri-sama," he said, frowning, "Do you think you have what is afflicting Byakuya-sama?"

Kuri winced and laughed anxiously.

_No,/em >, he thought, but since I didn't see that damned bottle until after we used it and had sex, it's a good bet you will have that 'affliction.' I think I will offer to take the next long mission into Hueco Mundo!_

"I am fine, Tetsu-hana," Kuri assured him, "but I must return home to check in with everyone. Will you come for dinner?"

Byakuya glowered at the Shima leader.

"Tetsuya will be busy for the evening," he said shortly.

"I should stay and help tend my cousin," Tetsuya said regretfully, "I will see you tomorrow perhaps?"

"Tomorrow then," Kuri said, kissing Tetsuya on the cheek and earning another veiled scowl from the still nauseous and discomfited Kuchiki leader.

He escaped out the door, leaving Byakuya with Tetsuya, Torio and the healer. Michio started to speak, then paused as Ichigo tapped on the frame of the open garden doors.

"Hey, sorry to bother you guys, but I heard Byakuya passed out. Are you okay, Byakuya?"

"I keep telling everyone I am fine," Byakuya said dryly, "You needn't worry about me. I was just out of sorts. I must apologize for falling asleep while you were here earlier. I must have already been getting ill. I hope that you don't come down with whatever this is."

"Well, whatever this is, it is minor," Michio assured them, "And I feel no weakness in Ichigo-sama's reiatsu. He doesn't seem to have it."

"But that may be because he was only just exposed," Byakuya surmised.

"He could be right," Michio agreed, "Ichigo-sama, you will want to let me know if you begin to become ill over the next several days."

"I will," Ichigo promised.

Byakuya observed the ones around him and sighed.

"Tetsuya, Torio, I think there's no need to hover over me. I have had that infusion and should be fine now. Michio, I am grateful for your assistance."

"Any time," the healer said, taking his leave of them.

Ichigo watched as the others left, then looked back at Byakuya.

"Well, I guess I should get going too," he sighed, "You rest and get better, okay?"

Byakuya gave him a curious look, his heart flickering oddly in his chest at the expression of lingering concern still on the Shiba heir's handsome face.

"Thank you, Ichigo," he said sincerely, giving him the ghost of a smile, "I suppose I will see you at the wedding this weekend."

"R-right," Ichigo said, his face falling, "see you there."


	4. I Do and I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocking news for three couples!

Kuri woke to the throbs of awful aching in his head and belly, and he started to climb out of bed, only to find that he was still passionately entangled with Tetsuya's naked body. He tried to move more gently, so as not to wake his sleeping lover, but as the ache in his stomach increased and nausea made his insides turn and cramp, he was forced to resort to leaning over the edge of the bed and emptying his stomach into the trash can. Startled out of sleep at the sound, Tetsuya rose onto his knees, holding Kuri gently as the Shima leader violently threw up again.

"Y-you should go, Tetsu-hana," Kuri panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Byakurai doesn't know you slipped out to come here last night and I don't want Mamà and Deripie hounding me about us going to hell for sleeping together when we can't be married."

Tetsuya gave him a skeptical look.

"You know that souls are not sentenced to hell for such things. And your mother and sister already know we sleep together. That privacy shield you used was barely functional. I tried to tell you, but you…"

He broke off as Kuri threw up again.

"I will go and get your sister."

"N-no," Kuri groaned, "She will just yell at me and…I will feel even worse!"

He bent over the trash can and threw up again. A more pained groan escaped him as he heard his sister approaching the bedroom.

"Oh fuck…" he muttered, rubbing his belly.

_What the hell is going on? I don't throw up from being hung over. And I didn't drink much last night…though I barely remember yesterday. Tetsu-hana and I drank tea with that potion in it before I found the bottle on the tray and realized it was mine. I still don't know how it ended up there! I wonder if that made me ill, but…Tetsu-hana does not look sick at all and he drank the tea with the potion in it too._

He blinked as his eye fell on the protection charm that Tetsuya still wore.

_I wonder if he will still be impregnated even wearing that. If he is, I might actually feel bad I don't remember making the baby with him._

He started to speak, then went silent again, looking down where Tetsuya's hand was gently caressing his stomach.

_I wasn't wearing a protection charm because Tetsu-hana never penetrates anyone when having sex. He is too gentle._

His eyes blinked more slowly in realization.

_But we were under the influence of that potion._

He started again to speak, but was interrupted as the door slammed open and his sister entered the room. Her eyes found Tetsuya, who had barely managed to wrangle a yukata around his slender frame and a naked and very sick looking Kuri.

"What are you doing, you fool!" she scolded him, "Mamà is going to kill you for doing this under our own roof, and with someone you can't even marry!"

She gave Tetsuya a sympathetic look and her voice softened.

"Of course, we don't blame you, Angelito. We do wish you could marry my jackass brother."

"I know, Aderia-san," Tetsuya said, blushing brightly, "but please don't yell at Kuri-kuri-sama. He is feeling too awful."

"I am fine," Kuri muttered.

His stomach clenched and he leaned over again, heaving several times.

"Oh god…" he groaned, "just leave me alone."

Aderia scowled and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"If I leave you alone, you will probably die of dehydration. Let me look at you."

She moved closer, ducking around his protesting hands and beginning an examination.

"What did you eat?" she asked, slipping a thermometer into his mouth.

"Just what I usually do," he mumbled around the device, "Take this damned thing out! It's gagging me."

"Be quiet, burro! Did you take any medicines or drink something different?"

"No."

She withdrew the thermometer and examined it for a moment.

"You have no fever, but your reiatsu is low."

Kuri stole a glance at Tetsuya, then bit his lip, thinking. Aderia read his expression and met his eyes questioningly.

"What is it?" she inquired, "You think you know what this is?"

"Erm…" Kuri muttered, rubbing his belly and glancing at Tetsuya again.

_Could he have…? Oh my god, he will be terrified. Deripie and Mamà will take turns killing me! But how did I not know if he penetrated me? Well, we did hit the shower while we were still pretty dizzy._

"Hermano!" Aderia snapped, slapping his arm, "Answer me!"

"Eh," Kuri hedged, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "well um…"

"Tell me!" Aderia insisted.

"Okay, fine," Kuri sighed, "It seems that Tetsu-hana and I were…a little ah…drunk. Yes, we were drunk and we were together and maybe he didn't exactly know what he was doing and…you, erm, may want to do a pregnancy test."

Aderia's eyes rounded and he face flushed in fury.

"YOU GAVE HIM BOOZE AND YOU IMPREGNATED OUR ANGELITO OUT OF WEDLOCK? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND, HERMANO?"

"Oh, I'm not pregnant!" Tetsuya assured her, pointing out the charm he wore, "I wore this the whole time. It can't be tampered with. Byakuya-sama controls it, himself!"

"Then, what nonsense are you spouting, Kuri? You almost gave me a heart attack, saying our Angelito was pregnant. He would be in all kinds of trouble."

"Not him, me," Kuri corrected her.

Tetsuya's jaw dropped and his face went white.

"What?" he breathed in a shocked tone, "B-but…"

Kuri gave him a look of warning.

"You remember that we were drinking because we were upset over your cousin's decision?" he asked.

"Erm, yes," Tetsuya answered, stiffly, his face burning, "You are saying that while drunk that I…I…?"

He broke off, unable to finish.

"I am saying," Kuri answered, "that while drunk, we made love recklessly and this happened."

"Are you sure you are…?" Tetsuya whispered, placing a shaking hand on Kuri's soft belly, then sucking in a stunned breath as a gentle blue glow rose around it.

Aderia shook her head, hardly daring to believe.

"You are so dead, Hermano!" she hissed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya made a sound of deep discomfort and exited his bed hastily, heading for the bathroom.

"Byakuya-sama?" Torio called after him, setting down the tea service he had brought into the room and following as the clan leader flash stepped into the bathroom and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, retching, "Byakuya-sama, are you all right?"

"I am…"

Byakuya broke off, retching again, then he glared up at his attendant petulantly.

"I am most certainly not all right."

"I will bring Michio to assist you," Torio said quickly, "He was looking at Rikichi-san, but he should be finished soon."

Byakuya's frown deepened.

"Rikichi is here?" he asked, "Why?"

Torio blushed.

"W-well, sir, we were visiting last night and it became late, so I invited him to stay. I am sorry if…"

"It is fine," Byakuya said off-handedly, "but you say that Rikichi is unwell also? Could we have eaten something that did this?"

"I doubt it," Torio speculated, "Rikichi did have tea and dinner with me, but we ate something other than what was prepared for you. And we cooked for ourselves."

"Maybe there is something going through the barracks at the sixth division," Byakuya sighed, "I will message Renji to find out if anyone else is ill."

Byakuya leaned over and threw up again, then leaned wearily against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Please hurry and bring Michio," the clan leader groaned, "I feel horrid."

"Right away, sir!" Torio answered, flash stepping away.

He returned several minutes later with the healer at his side, only to find that Byakuya had left the bathroom and was back in bed, dozing.

"Are you feeling any better?" Torio asked sympathetically, "I brought you some ginger tea."

"Thank you," Byakuya said gratefully, "And actually, the sickness seems to be easing, now that I emptied my stomach of whatever upset it."

"Let me have a look at you anyway," Michio insisted, "It seems your symptoms are like Rikichi-kun's. I want to run a few blood and reiatsu tests to see if the two cases are related."

"Very well," Byakuya sighed, resting against the pillows and looking away as his blood was drawn.

Torio set the tray in Byakuya's lap and the clan leader began sipping at the tea.

"Strangely, I am beginning to feel hungry now," Byakuya commented, "Are you sure that we need to bother with blood tests? I seem to feel much better now."

"Well, you lost consciousness yesterday," Michio reminded him, "so this seems to be ongoing."

"I tell you, I feel fine now. In fact, I feel stupid for asking Torio to summon you."

"It was not stupid," the aged healer chided him, "You are obviously having symptoms that need to be examined. You are also rather unusually agitated."

"I am not agitated!" Byakuya snapped.

Michio shot Torio a knowing look and the attendant bit his lips to keep from smiling.

"Not to worry. I'm done now, my boy. I'll get out of your way and run those tests. I would like you to remain here until we know for sure that whatever this is, it is not contagious. We don't want it spreading, if we can help it."

"That makes sense," Byakuya admitted reluctantly, "Do try to hurry. I am going to miss a taicho's meeting and I have to get to the council hall before the elders finish their morning agenda. We need to discuss a few things."

"I will have the results shortly," Michio assured him.

"In the meantime, I will get you something to eat," Torio offered, "You said you are hungry now, Byakuya-sama?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied, frowning thoughtfully, "Bring me something sweet."

Torio blinked in confusion.

"Something sweet?" he repeated, "B-but, Byakuya-sama, you don't like sweets."

Byakuya's frown deepened.

"I do not," he confirmed, "But although I do not like them, I seem to want them right now."

"Yes sir," Torio said, heading for the bedroom door.

He stopped short as Ichigo entered the room in front of him and nearly crashed into him.

"Whoa! Sorry, Torio," Ichigo apologized, catching the attendant by the arms to steady him, "I am here to see Byakuya. He was supposed to stop by this morning to talk about some wedding issues I was asking him about."

He caught sight of the clan leader, sitting in his bed and looking quietly up at the other two men.

"Byakuya, are you all right? You're not still sick, are you?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "There must be something going around. I just saw Tetsuya and he said that Kuri is sick. And I heard your subordinate, Rikichi is sick too. Is something going around?"

"I am not sure," Byakuya confessed, "Michio took blood and reiatsu samples."

He paused as he spotted Tetsuya outside the garden doors.

"Tetsuya, come here, please," Byakuya called out.

Tetsuya entered the room wearing a flustered expression.

"What is it, Byakuya-sama?" Tetsuya asked, dread shooting through his insides, "I…I am sorry that I left during the night to see Kuri-kuri-sama against your wishes."

Byakuya scowled.

"That is not what I summoned you here about, but as you brought it up you know I said that I would not stop you from seeing Shima taicho as long as you were discreet."

"But then you kept me busy all evening so that I would not visit him," Tetsuya reminded him, "You did not expressly forbid me to go, but I know you disapprove."

"I think Byakuya understands you and Kuri have deep feelings for each other and you can't just turn them off," Ichigo said, smiling at Tetsuya.

"Ichigo is right," Byakuya said, his stern expression easing slightly, "The situation just bothers me because you cannot be together, yet if you continue to carry on that way, it will be hard for either of you to move on."

"They shouldn't have to move on," Ichigo said sadly, "All of us deserve to be happy, don't we? Why are we expected to give up all of our happiness, just to please those old farts who probably don't remember what it's like to be in love with anyone!"

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"You are in love with someone, Ichigo?" he mused, "You did not mention that before. In fact, I remember you claiming that you did not want to see anyone. Was that not the truth, then?"

"Eh…I don't know," Ichigo groaned, "What does it matter if I do like someone? It doesn't change things for me or for Kuri and Tetsuya, or for you when your elders start pestering you to get married again."

"What do you mean start?" Byakuya said, shaking his head, "I understand. But there are rules."

"Spare me," Ichigo complained, "I already know and it doesn't make this one bit easier."

"But, getting back to the matter at hand," Byakuya said solemnly, "I hope this illness we have all come down with does not impact your wedding."

"Are you kidding?" Ichigo said, grinning, "I hope it does."

"You hope more people are sick?" Byakuya asked, his scowl returning, "I would not wish this on anyone. Whatever it is that we all have."

He noticed suddenly the odd, frightened look on his cousin's pale face.

"What is it, Tetsuya? Why are you looking at me like that?" Byakuya asked, "Is something wrong?"

"W-well," Tetsuya said hesitantly, "I was actually coming to see you about Kuri-kuri-sama's illness. You see, Aderia-san examined him and…"

Tetsuya went silent as Michio returned to the room, wearing a puzzled expression.

"Ah, you have finished the test results already?" Byakuya asked, "What have you found?"

"I have not finished all of the tests, but strangely, one of the first tests yielded an odd result, so I ran a few others to confirm what it suggested. I must ask you, Byakuya-sama. Have you been intimate with anyone in the last couple of days?"

Byakuya gave the healer a dumbfounded look.

"I have not had a sexual partner in over fifty years!" he said indignantly, "Why are you asking me this?"

"I am asking you this because what I found in your blood and Rikichi-kun's indicated the possible presence of early pregnancy."

"Pregnancy!" Byakuya exclaimed, "Impossible! You have to have sex to be pregnant, and I have not had sex with anyone!"

"Ah…" Torio interjected softly, "Byakuya-sama?"

The clan leader turned angry eyes on his attendant.

"What?" he demanded, "Are you claiming that I…?"

"S-sir, I don't feel good about contradicting you, but I did see you and Ichigo-sama…erm, well, you were in the tea house and you were…ahm, without clothes and…and being intimate, sir!"

"We were what?" Ichigo squawked, "No way!"

"But, I saw you," Torio insisted.

Torio paused and turned his attention to the healer.

"You said that Rikichi-kun is also pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes," Michio confirmed.

"And," Tetsuya added, "I have to tell you…"

"That bastard Shima had better not have impregnated you too!" Byakuya steamed.

"He didn't," Tetsuya explained, "Byakuya-sama, I don't know how it happened, but…it seems that I have impregnated Kuri-kuri-sama!"


	5. Where Pride Builds Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya blames Ichigo for his condition.

Byakuya clenched the covers on his bed and stared at Tetsuya in disbelief.

"You…?" he managed in a confused tone.

"I am sorry, Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya insisted, his body shaking visibly and his eyes filling with tears, "I would never disobey you like that on purpose. I swear I do not remember penetrating Kuri-kuri-sama! I don't ever…"

"I know," Byakuya assured him, a look of even deeper confusion taking over his face as he looked from his nearly crying cousin to Torio, then to the also confused looking Ichigo.

"Michio," Ichigo said, frowning, "I don't mean to question what you've said, but…are you sure that the baby Byakuya is having is mine?"

"Not yet," the old healer admitted, "I was just about to confirm that. Torio-san, if you will bring Rikichi-san, we can confirm you and Ichigo are the fathers of the babies in question."

"Yes, of course. I will be right back."

Ichigo turned his attention to Byakuya, who continued to clench his bedding in gripping fingers. He gave the distressed Kuchiki leader an encouraging look.

"Hey, Byakuya, look. Whatever this turns to be, it's going to be okay."

"What did you say?" Byakuya replied incredulously, "It is going to be okay? In case you didn't understand, I have been impregnated out of wedlock! Even if we forget, for a moment, about the scandal, being impregnated means a nightmare of consequences you can only begin to imagine!"

"I get that it's going to affect your clan's reputation, but…"

"This is not just about my clan's reputation!" Byakuya seethed, "There are rules that come into play here that we are going to have to follow if this child is yours."

"What? We have to get married?" Ichigo mused, "If that's it, then I'll just confess that I'm a whole lot more willing to marry you than some girl I don't know."

Byakuya opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again as Torio returned to the room alongside a pale and scared looking Rikichi. The subordinate's face blanched when Byakuya looked at him, and his mouth moved as he tried to force out an apology.

"It is all right, Rikichi," Byakuya said, waving him off, "I know you are as stymied as I am about this."

"Y-yes sir," the young man said shakily, "I have no idea how this happened!"

"We only became intimate yesterday!"

"Ichigo," the old healer said, motioning the Shiba heir closer, "place your hand over the place where the baby is growing and let a little bit of reiatsu seep into the area. Torio, do the same with Rikichi. The two men did as instructed. Ichigo stiffened and stared in shock as a golden glow rose around his extended hand, and he could see Torio and Rikichi having similar reactions as green light rose around Torio's palm.

"You two are the respective fathers," Michio confirmed.

"Damn!" Ichigo exclaimed breathlessly, his lips curving very faintly upward as he continued to stare down at his hand, "This is crazy."

"We're going to have a baby?" Torio whispered, touching Rikichi's deeply blushing face affectionately, "It's a miracle!"

"But won't we get in trouble?" Rikichi asked worriedly.

"You are not leaders or heirs, or in some way inhibited as Tetsuya and I are," Byakuya reasoned, "For the two of you, it is fine, as long as you save the clan's honor by being married at once."

"Torio can marry me?" Rikichi asked shyly, his lips beginning to smile as realization swept over him.

"Yes, yes of course," Byakuya said shortly, "You must be discreet about it, and do it quickly and quietly. We can host a reception here at the manor, once you have been wed."

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama!" Torio said happily, his eyes lighting as he took Rikichi's hands, "Come, Rikichi. We should see to this immediately."

He paused, looking back at Byakuya hesitantly, earning a dismissive look from the Kuchiki leader.

"Go on," he said, waving them off, "I need to deal with this."

The two held hands as they flash stepped out of the room.

"That's kinda harsh," Ichigo complained, "You know, I get that marrying me isn't your idea of a good time, but do you have to be so rude about it?"

Byakuya gave him a scathing look and started to reply, then he frowned more deeply and gave Michio a questioning look.

"Michio, can you confirm the dates of conception?" he asked.

The healer nodded.

"From the blood and reiatsu I drew, I can confirm that Rikichi-san was impregnated yesterday and you the day before."

"Aderia-san said that Kuri was also impregnated yesterday."

Byakuya's frown deepened into a scowl and he surged out of the bed and tackled the surprised Shiba heir, taking him to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo yelled, struggling as Byakuya struck at him repeatedly, "Are you crazy? Stop it and get off!"

"You did this to me on purpose!" Byakuya accused him.

"What?" Ichigo yelped, grabbing Byakuya's hand and pushing him away to avoid getting hit again, "What are you talking about? I didn't do this on purpose!"

"The hell you didn't!" Byakuya raged, trying to tear his hand free, "I only saw you the day before yesterday at your bachelor party! You obviously slipped something into that tea I drank with you and then you took advantage of me!"

"I didn't take advantage of anybody! I don't even remember being with you! I don't remember us having sex! The only thing I remember is having tea with you and talking."

"Well, more than goddamned talking happened if I am now pregnant, you fool!" Byakuya roared.

"You think I don't know that?" Ichigo yelled back, "I'm as confused about this as you are! I don't know how this happened!"

"You wanted to get out of marrying that girl and you know it!"

"Yeah, I did," Ichigo agreed, "but I wouldn't do something like that to you to avoid marrying her."

"Says the man who invaded Soul Society because he didn't like the rules! When do you ever show regard for rules you don't make?" Byakuya said scathingly, "I should have known you would not accept that arrangement so quietly. I never should have listened to you when you lured me to your bedroom!"

"Oh? And what about that romp in the teahouse? Are you accusing me of molesting you then too?"

"Well," Byakuya snapped, "we did have tea together again, did we not? What? Did you wait until I was distracted and slip more of whatever that was into my tea?"

"KNOCK IT OFF! I DIDN'T DRUG YOU!" Ichigo yelled, releasing the seething noble, then standing and backing away as he came to his feet.

"You hinted that you liked someone!" Byakuya accused him, "Was that someone, me? Was all of this some childish plan to trap me?"

"Trap you?" Ichigo snarled, "I wasn't trapping anyone! K…"

He stopped abruptly, blinking in confusion and surprise as a memory returned to him.

_"Come on now, Ichi-bun," he cajoled his unhappy cousin, "We've both had a hard day. I brought tequila for the party. Why don't we go and get warmed up?"_

_"I don't know," Ichigo said, considering, "I really don't feel up to a party at all."_

_"That's okay," Kuri laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "We can still get drunk and you can cry on my shoulder, okay?"_

_"Whatever..." Ichigo said, shaking his head resignedly, "Come on, let's go."_

_"I'll have you cheered up in no time," Kuri promised, "Come, we'll play a joke on anyone you want. I have a little love potion here..."_

_"Kuri, that's awful!" Ichigo laughed, in spite of his melancholy._

_"We should use it on Byakurai, the little coward...see how he likes people messing with his love life!"_

_Ichigo's face reflected sudden understanding._

_"Oh...he told you and Tetsuya you can't get married?"_

_"Can't get married...can't make babies," Kuri said, searching his sleeves._

_"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me guys here could make babies!" Ichigo complained._

_"Well, you knew my late spouse, Hideaki died in childbirth," Kuri reminded him._

_"He died having a baby?" Ichigo asked, looking confused, "I didn't know! I never knew guys could have a baby together here!"_

_"Well, they can," Kuri said, scowling, "Shit, I know I brought that love potion. I want to slip it into Byakurai's drink and watch him pine after the first person he sees!"_

_"A love potion? Really?" Ichigo snorted, "Kuri, that's stupid."_

_"It's not stupid," Kuri insisted, "It was made by an actual witch in the Rukongai...a friendly one. It won't hurt him..."_

_"Forget it. You're not drugging Byakuya," Ichigo chided his cousin, "He probably won't show up anyway, and if he does, he wouldn't be drinking with me. He hardly notices me, except when I get on his nerves."_

_"It means he likes you," Kuri said, smirking, "You should have gone after him."_

_"Great, he likes me," Ichigo sighed, "A lot of good it does when I have to marry someone else."_

_"I could go and buy another gag potion," Kuri offered._

_"No, that's okay," Ichigo chuckled, "You cheered me up already. Come on. The guests will be here soon."_

"Ichigo!" Byakuya shouted, snapping him suddenly out of his reverie, "Are you listening to me at all?"

Ichigo scowled.

"I'm not sitting here, listening to your horse shit anymore!" he yelled back, "I said I didn't drug you or seduce you. Something weird happened and I'll get to the bottom of it, but I'm gonna do that without you accusing me of date raping you!"

"Well, if the shoe fits," Byakuya hissed through clenched teeth.

"That's it! I've had it!" Ichigo shouted, "I'm outta here!"

"W-wait!" Michio cried, taking hold of his arm and stopping him.

"What the hell do you mean, wait?" Ichigo huffed furiously, "I'm not gonna stand around here and get accused of…"

"It isn't that, my boy," the healer placated him, "Byakuya-sama is pregnant with your child…"

"Yeah, I got that part," Ichigo said petulantly, "Tell me something I don't know."

"He will need regular infusions to stabilize the baby's reaitsu."

"I can receive infusions from you or an attendant. Anyone with strong enough…"

"Byakuya-sama, you know that it is best and most effective, coming from the father of the child."

"Of course I know that," Byakuya snapped, glaring at the old man, "But I will not tolerate that…that manipulating fiend touching me!"

"Well, I don't wanna touch you!" Ichigo snapped back, "Right now, if you weren't pregnant, I would slug you!"

"Go ahead and try, you little snake!" Byakuya challenged him, "I am not as easy to put one over on when I am awake!"

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"You made me pregnant. You call that nothing? I call it something! I am never going to forgive you for this!"

"FINE!"

"Boys," the healer panted, brushing a hand over his brow, "this is not good for Byakuya-sama and the baby. Could we please just try to calm down and at least get through the first infusion? Byakuya-sama, please think of the baby."

Byakuya's jaw clenched, but although he sucked in a breath and looked like he wanted to object, instead, he sat back down on the bed and nodded stiffly. Michio breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ichigo-sama?" he inquired.

"Fine," Ichigo huffed, rolling his eyes.

He sat down on the bed beside the angry Kuchiki leader, glaring at him as Byakuya continued to glare at him, but tore away the clothing over the very slight baby bump and turned his head away.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo laid his hands on Byakuya's abdomen.

"Just try to relax, so that your reiatsu is not too intense," the healer said soothingly, "Think just of your baby now, both of you. Ichigo-sama, let your reiatsu leak in carefully."

"Not that he knows how to be anything but heedless," Byakuya said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"Boys!" the old healer snapped.

The two let out harsh breaths and refused to let their eyes meet, even as Ichigo forced his body to relax slightly, and he focused his reiatsu into Byakuya's soft belly. Tetsuya watched as the infusion began, then quietly slipped out into the gardens. He stood outside the bedroom doors, panting softly and his heart pounding with pent up anxiety.

_What am I going to do?_

"Tetsu-hana?" Kuri's voice called.

Tetsuya tensed and looked up as the Shima leader moved towards him.

"Kuri-kuri-sama," he exclaimed softly, "you shouldn't be here! I've only just told Byakuya-sama, and he is dealing with that and his situation with Ichigo."

"His situation with Ichibun?" Kuri mused, "What is going on between Byakurai and my cousin?"

"It's not good," Tetsuya said, wringing his hands, "Byakuya-sama is beside himself, because Ichigo-sama has fathered a child out of wedlock with him!"

Kuri had to bite his lips to fend off an instant smile.

_Byakurai is knocked up too? The priss…_

"Kuri-kuri-sama, are you hearing me?" Tetsuya asked urgently, "I said that…"

"Oh, I heard you," Kuri answered, taking Tetsuya's hand in his and kissing his lover on the cheek, "Don't worry, Tetsu-hana, everything will be all right."

"But, how can you say that?" Tetsuya objected, "Byakuya-sama is furious! He tackled Ichigo-sama and was hitting him."

"Oh, I imagine he would after hearing that news," Kuri snickered.

"You're not taking this very seriously," Tetsuya complained.

Tetsuya paused for a moment, frowning at him, then he made a sound of dismay and stiffened.

"Kuri," he said nervously, "you didn't…?"

"What?" Kuri asked, giving him a blank look.

Tetusya's frown deepened.

"You know what I mean," he argued, "Kuri, you told me you wanted to do something to get back at Byakuya-sama for not letting us get married! You told me that before you left me to go to the bachelor party. And Michio told us that Byakuya-sama was impregnated the day before yesterday, the day of the party!"

"That doesn't mean I did anything," Kuri cajoled him, "I was just angry and talking out of my asshole. You know I do that sometimes."

"Yes, when you are drunk sometimes," Tetsuya agreed, "But you weren't drunk when you were with me. You told me…"

"There you are, you asshole!" Aderia's stern voice called out, making Kuri wince and groan, "What are you doing, wandering around when you wouldn't even talk to Mamà or me and you went sulking off to bed? I knew you were lying through your teeth to avoid us yelling at you."

"Deripie, I already feel sick again," Kuri complained, "Will you lay off and stop following me around? I am trying to calm Tetsu-hana. He was nearly in tears over this and you are making him have a nervous breakdown. I know you and Mamà are pissed off at me, but you want this baby to be born okay, right?"

"Of course I do, hermano," Aderia chided him, "but you have to admit this is crazy!"

"I know it's crazy. I didn't ask to be knocked up."

He paused and gave Tetsuya a pat on the cheek.

"Don't take that personally, my love. I am happy to have our baby. I am just surprised, like you are. That's all I mean."

Tetsuya's lips pursed slightly, but he caught Kuri's warning look and kept his thoughts to himself.

"Well, whatever," Aderia sighed, "You both should come back to Shima Adobe."

"What? To get yelled at? I told you, I don't want Tetsu-hana upset by this."

"It's all right," Tetsuya said quietly, "I should stay here and help with Byakuya-sama's care."

"And leave me to face Mamà and this crazy woman alone?" Kuri objected.

Tetsuya's lips stiffened.

"Byakuya-sama is still quite upset. I will come back in a while, after I am sure he is calmed down."

Kuri gave him a sullen look.

"You are pissed at me too," he sighed.

"Why would he be angry at you?" Aderia asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Kuri said hastily, "Pre-fatherhood jitters. Come on, let's go."

Tetsuya watched in silence as the two left the gardens together, then he glanced back in the direction of Byakuya's room.

"Kuri," he whispered, "if you had anything to do with this…"


End file.
